


Nightmare

by Yuki101



Category: TMNT - Fandom
Genre: F/M, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101/pseuds/Yuki101
Summary: Charlie (OC) has a bad nightmare and she calls on Raph to help her through it.





	Nightmare

Charlie was curled into a ball as she rocked back and forth on her bed. She was trembling, shaking. The brunette had a nightmare that hit a little too close to home. She was found. Her Father had found her and her was not happy. Not at all. He was beating her to a complete pulp until all she could see was darkness and the only thing she could feel was complete and utter pain. There was no one there to help her. There was no sign of Meg nor was there any sign of the turtles. Not even Raph or Leo were there which was strange. Nobody. There was nobody bursting through a window to help her. No one kicking a door down to save her. There was no one there. 

And that is what's odd about the dream. She knows that the guys would find her and save her. They were her rescuers. They had saved her from herself so the odds that they wouldn't be there to save her from her Father were slim to none. It was very odd that Charlie had only herself to rely upon. I mean yes she's very independent but for something like this? She knows the guys and Meg wouldn't rest until she was found. In the dream she was tied up but this time there was no gag. Yes, you heard me right. I said this time. You see, she's had this dream often. It's actually one of her reocurring nightmares. One that she can't seem to shake no matter how happy she's been or how good of a day she's had, she usually ends up going to sleep to see that. And people wonder why she's afraid to get close to the turtles.

The dream, no the nightmare, keeps her awake far too long at night and during the day no matter how hard she tries, she just can't keep up. Sleeping pills don't do anything at all and Charlie's not about to go to a doctor about this problem. She knows that once she's been to a doctor, her records will most likely go online to one of those medical databases and one of her Father's many contacts will find it and her. Then it would only be a matter of time until she's found and abducted. Which is the farthest thing that she wants. Yes, she wants to sleep but not at the expense of her being found and killed. She's not a masochist, thank you very much!

Now Charlie has no intention whatsoever of leaving her turtles. Not that they'd let her leave without a fight but... it's the fight that she's worried about. She knows that someday He'll catch up to her and Meg … Meg will most likely be found out as well. It's been almost 3 years since the girls went all Thelma and Louise on their family and so will be punished in ways most unimaginable once found.

The brunette sighed and rubbed her hand over her eyes. “I really should move into the Lair soon. Maybe then these nightmares will stop.” Which means that Donnie will try and fix her problem but that also means opening up a can of worms that she's not ready to reveal to the guys yet. I mean, the guys know about the abuse but as to how far it went...that's something that she's not ready to tell but she knows that she will have to. Sooner or later it will happen.

She was what some might call a plaything of her Father's. He used her in every sense of the word and when he didn't get what he wanted her would hit her.. brutally. He even used her boyfriend to control her and when Charlie found out. Pissed would be the understatement of how she felt. She dumped him right then and there and nearly made an indent of his head into the side of the school bus. That's how much rage she felt. 

Charlie sighed and reached over to her bedside table and fumbled around for her cell. Once she found it, she scrolled through the contacts until she found the one she wanted. She glanced at the time. It was 2:42 am. So not too too late then. He might still be up. She pressed call and put the phone to her ear. The young woman didn't have to wait long. 

“'Sup?” 

She heard gruff sound of her boyfriend's voice. She couldn't help but smile a little no matter how miserable she was feeling. “Raph..”

“Did ya have anotha nightmare?” She could just imagine him pinching the bridge of his eyeridges. He knew as well as she did about the reason for her call at this time. He may not know everything but he does know that she has nightmares about her Father. Charlie doesn't go into everything because that would open a can of worms that she'd rather just stay firmly shut but there we are.

“....yeah.” She admitted. She didn't like it but it was the reason that she called. She didn't want to be alone anymore. She was tired of being alone.

“Don' worry 'bout it. I'm on my way.” She heard the click of the phone and knew that his word was true. Raphael was on his way. Whether or not Leo was with him was up to him. She set her phone back onto her bedside table and waited. Charlie only had to wait in awkward silence for about 2 minutes. Then she heard her bedroom door creak open. She jumped and gazed wide eyed at the image of Raph in her doorway. He quickly made his way over to her and gathered her up in his arms. The brunette held on tight to his plastron. 

Raph leaned back against the headboard and slowly stroked his three-fingered hand through her short dark-brown tresses. “Shh... It's alright, babe. It's okay.”

“I know. I know but I'm still scared.” Charlie admitted. It was true but she was more than just scared. She was downright terrified.

“Was it the same one?”

“Yeah. No one was there for me. I didn't have anybody. You and Leo and Meg and the others were gone. No one was there. I felt like I wanted to die!” She admitted with a nod. It was time to let him know. She didn't want to but it might finally be time to tell him and Leo about her history with her Father. She would tell the both of them at the same time. It would be awful and awkward but she'd get through it...somehow.

“It's okay, babe. It's alright. Just let it out. Let it all out.” 

And she did just that. Charlie let her tears flow and Raph comforted her. She didn't even notice when she passed out but by the next morning she did notice that she wasn't in her room anymore. She was in Raph's room and the two of them were snuggled in his hammock. The young woman smiled and snuggled further into Raph's embrace. She was home. She was safe and there were no nightmares. Maybe she should just stay here forever...


End file.
